minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine: Chapters 11-15
Chapter 11 Make A Wish Hey, it’s me again, and this time I’m actually starting to write only days after my last post. But, it isn’t for good news. More and more reports of Entity 303 have been showing up in Minecraft. He’s killing the game. Slowly, but surely. It’ll happen if Mojang lets it go on for long enough. I started thinking, yesterday, that maybe I could leak the fact that 303 is actually a former Mojang employee, though after some further research, I found that Tim’s original IP address had been traced by Swedish police, though he somehow managed to flee the country before they got to him, so the whole “former employee” aspect is known. Also, according to the news report about the police raid, it’s been found that his full name is Tim Kent. And yes, he’s that determined to get Minecraft shut down. I didn’t think it would have ever come to this with him. Hopefully, and I say that with the most hope I’ve ever had, hopefully the police manage to catch Tim one of these days. I actually decided to log onto my original Minecraft world a few hours ago to see if it was safe to play. However, the game crashed again. But this time, the “crash code” consisted almost entirely of entity 303 and makeawish. Also, according to some other reports, many Minecraft players on YouTube have started to quit playing, as the constant Entity 303 hacks are just too much. That’s all for now. See you next time. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 12 Herobrine vs. Entity 303 So, it’s now August 1st, and something very interesting happened while I was test-playing Minecraft today. I actually caught a glimpse of Entity 303. He was in the middle of setting a forest of fire. I suppose he didn’t see me. But, the thing that made it fascinating was the fact that Herobrine could be seen on a mountaintop overlooking the burning woods. And, after I must’ve been caught staring at him for a few seconds, he jumped down from the tall mountain, taking no damage at all. He must’ve caught Entity 303 off guard, as the white-hooded character immediately jumped away from Herobrine and attempted fighting him off for a few seconds before ultimately abandoning his efforts, and instead he chose to run away. I watched the whole thing play out on my laptop screen. After 303 ran away into the close fog, (I still have to play with a tiny render distance thanks to my crappy computer) Herobrine turned in my direction, and just… stared. But, after a couple of tense moments, something was typed in the chat by him. It had the same no-name style as the last time. “Please stop. Wake up.” it said, rather simply and calmer than last time. After entering that text, Herobrine turned around and walked back into the distant fog. Now disturbed, I closed the game went into my email. There, I found a new message from my informant, whom I could now perhaps consider a friend. Informant: Hey, there. Sorry I haven’t sent an email in a while, but I’m just sending this to ask if you’ve heard about the new Minecraft “ghost”. They’re calling him Entity 303. Any idea who this could be? Christophe/Herobrine under a new alias? Separate second LDM user? I sent a reply back to him, telling the informant all about Tim getting fired and getting angry with Mojang, and suddenly “realizing” that the only way to stop Herobrine was to shut down Minecraft entirely. I also told him about the fight between Entity and Herobrine. Informant: Wow. Now we’ve just got another elusive ghost to deal with. Anyways, what you saw in the game sounds like a pretty serious development. From how you described it, it sounds like Herobrine is now actively trying to fight against what seems to be a one-man attack on his own dream world. Interesting. After reading that email, I shut down my laptop and sighed, leaning back in the comfy chair in my living room that I was sitting in. Everything that had transpired since that first sighting in June 2011 ran through my mind. The first sighting, the forum deletions, meeting the informant, the Copeland stream, the LDM, Alexsandr Dursel, Tim the Mojang employee, Tim getting fired, the creation of 303… I could go on. Being completely real and honest, I’ll forever regret telling anyone about the first Herobrine sighting, though I’m not trying to pin the blame on my informant or his directory of players. I’ll be forever grateful to both him and them for helping me out in this search for Herobrine. But, all of this has been stressful on me. Whatever. I’ll take a few days’ break and update you if the time comes. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 13 A War is Coming Now, you may be confused by the title, but these were the words that awaited me when I opened my email. They were received from Entity 303’s Gmail account, and I’m still trying to figure out what exactly he means. Surely Entity couldn’t start an actual war, right? This has to be something relating to Minecraft. Maybe, just maybe, he’s planning to start some sort of war in Minecraft. Him against the players. Which side would Herobrine be on in this? Most likely his own side. I don’t know. I told the informant about this, and he was just as surprised as I was. Anyways, after that whole deal with the email, I went onto YouTube, and found several more videos of people seeing Entity. But, it wasn’t just simply seeing him in the fog. From several of the videos’ titles, the Minecraft players were starting to fight back against him. This might be what sparked the incoming supposed “war”. Anyways, that’s all for now. Peace out. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 14 Rematch I was playing vanilla Minecraft on my own world again, and I saw Entity. This time, however, he was ruining a piston-powered wheat farm that I had set up, and after that was over, he began to light another forest on fire. However, after some seconds of me observing him quietly, he turned towards me, and began to run at my character with a sword. But, right as he was about to attack me, Herobrine came out from behind the close fog. He attacked Entity, and they began to fight again. I watched in awe just like last time. However, as the two were in the middle of duking it out, Herobrine seemed to type something in the chat. It said in all-caps, “RUN”. I did as instructed, distancing myself from the brawl, eventually coming across a small cave which I could hide in. After waiting for some minutes, more words were typed in the chat by Herobrine. “Come back” it said. I did, and I returned to see Herobrine standing at the edge of the beach that’s in front of my virtual self’s house. He just stood, and didn’t move towards me at all. I typed back, “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” Herobrine replied, “I don’t want to. Please stop this. Wake up” I said back, “I know who you are, Christophe Persson. You’re the one who needs to wake up. From the LDM.” There was pure silence within the game for a few seconds before Herobrine got back to my message to him. “Stop.” it said, “This is all mine. No one can ever wake me up. Not you, nor Markus. Leave me be” I sighed as I read this, and exited the game. When I returned to the title screen, I read the little yellow text blurb at the corner of the Minecraft logo. “Stop. Wake up.” it said. I closed down Minecraft, and went back onto YouTube to see if there were anymore 303 videos. I found a new one, uploaded around 6 hours ago at the time of this posting, titled, “Minecraft War? The Entity 303 Email REVEALED!” So, it seems that 303/Tim has sent a mass email to all Minecraft players, however he’s managed to do that. It also appears that this “war” that he wants to occur is going to happen on his watch. Though, the fact that it’s a war makes it seem like he’s going to gather all players on one server to fight him. I don’t know for a fact. But, what I do know is that 303 also wants to own Minecraft by 2015. How he’ll accomplish that, I don’t know. For now, just stay tuned. Bye. ----- ----- ----- Chapter 15 The Minecraft War Another post, another gap in writing. It is now February 2015, and, as far as I can tell, 303 still hasn’t taken over Minecraft. And by the way, as I stated earlier, my informant has quit Minecraft, since we still haven’t killed Herobrine, though after the conversation I had with him when he fought 303, I’m not so sure I want to anymore. Even if we did “unplug” him from the LDM, where would we even think to start when looking for him? Judging by the leaked Christophe/Notch emails, he wasn’t in Sweden at the time of hooking himself up to the LDM, which is the only info we have to his real self’s current whereabouts. And, if we did somehow manage to track his location down, it’s been 8 years since he originally put himself into the LDM. By now, his actual body is probably rotting and dead in some trashy basement or some such somewhere. Whatever. We might as well just let Herobrine continue to exist in Minecraft. If we managed to kill him, Christophe Persson would just be gone. His conscience would be erased from the Internet. I just don’t know. It’s a hard decision that we’ll work out once this whole Entity 303 thing blows over. Anyways, I’ve been posting some things recently on the Minecraft Forums about the “war”. I’ve gotten dozens of replies and engaged in many conversations with people on what to do if 303 does somehow spark a gamewide conflict. We haven’t come to anything yet, however. Another bit of news: I read an article today regarding the police search for Tim Kent, and I learned some new things. First of all, police have seized his computer and have begun to dig through his emails. What this means for my informant and I, we have yet to find out. Secondly, Tim’s location has been officially narrowed down to somewhere within Canada, though that’s still not too specific. I hope they manage to catch him soon. All of these events with the Minecraft “ghosts” just has to stop. Alright, that’s it for today. See you. ----- ----- ----- Category:Stories Category:Herobrine